Galaxy Blade
Introduction Introduce your character! A pirate, marine, revolutionary, bounty hunter? Or just a bum? Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength Galaxy Blade's strength is believed to almost rival Vice-Admiral Garp's, He is admired by Samson for his High amount of physical strength. He is known to flick bullet's faster than if they were fired from a gun. He is also comedically feared by the Lawman's Trio for his 'Fist of Manliness!'. He often tend's to enjoy walking through wall's which is a similar trait to his idol Vice Admiral Garp, He is known as a dangerous Marine to come across due to his punches, He is able to clash fist's with Garp coming off at an narrow stalemate. He was also able to corner WhiteBeard himself in his younger day's while Roger still lived, Being moved to Run G-0 after causing major devastation to a Marine Fortress while fighting Whitebeard. Agility Galaxy is known and respected throughout all the Marine rank's, He is known to have brief knowledge of Soru which also displays that he has knowledge of Rokushiki. He is known to travel 3 - 4 miles within mere seconds, And has also been known to be one of the official's that had secretly trained Kizaru, Galaxy was the one who taught Kizaru to harness his speed. He is Capable of jumping extremely high distance's reaching the top of G-0 Fortress with one jump. He is also known to be extremely flexible, able to manouver around easily despite being rather tall and muscular. Endurance Vice Admiral Galaxy has been known for his legendary Endurance surviving several direct attacks from WhiteBeard's Gura Gura no Mi, He has also been known to feel no pain from slash's after a direct slash down his left eye and chest from Whitebeard's Bisento. He is known to be able to withstand week's without food or water without feeling the need to grovel or beg for an end. He is capable of being hit directly with an attack from the Gura Gura no Mi without falling unconscious. As a bet with Vice Admiral Garp he pissed Magellan off to the point where Magellan actually intoxicated him, He managed to survive 7 day's before being force fed the antidote by Garp and the Lawman's Trio. Weapons Weapon's have never been a favourite for Galaxy. Although people consider the bullet's he flicks as weapon's he does not, the Only Weapon Galaxy has ever been remembered to carry is a Bisento similar to Whitebeard's, He has only ever used it as a way of keeping equal to Whitebeard, He now keeps his Bisento as a trophy in the entrance hall of G-0, as a reminder of why he is at G-0 and his accomplishment's. Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Division Blade is the director of The Lawman's Trio and is the man incharge of issuing missions to the three officers of the division, Vice Admiral Benedict Javert, Vice Admiral Luther Samson and Vice Admiral Bianca Findlay. Bianca Findlay Out of all the officers in the division, Galaxy has the closest relationship with Bianca and the two share a father and daughter like relatinship with one another. This is mostly due to Bianca's youth and inexperience, she is only a year younger than Blade's own son and he took an immediate liking to her when the two met because of these two reasons. He also treats her in good stead due to her purity of heart and partly because of her Devil Fruit and often names her his "Little Angel." Blade would do anything to protect Bianca because of this close bond the two share and she would do likewise, during the years Blade has been apart from his son Bianca was able to fill alot of the gap and when Bianca is not away on missions the two are nearly inseperable. Benedict Javert Out of the three officers Blade probably has the most distant relationship with Javert, due to Javert's coldness. But this does not mean that Blade is not close to Javert, Blade is quite possibly the only person in the world who can bring out what Javert was like before he had joined Akainu's Unit which is an amazing feat for any man even someone of Blade's stature and strength. Blade also treats Javert in a traditional comedic relationship often comedically beating him when Javert makes him look bad. Also the two are close due to Blade's sense of duty and justice which is why Javert respects him so much. Luther Samson Blade shares a similar relationship to Samson as he does to Javert but with less distance between the two of them. It would also appear at first glance that Samson is the only one out of the Trio that Blade has not had a positive affect on him, this due to the only fear Samson has in the world is the strength of Blade after witnessing firsthand both through training and missions. However this fear drives Samson to make himself stronger and so although Samson fears Blade's strength he has only become stronger because of it and shares an otherwise positive relationship with Blade. Blade often comedically beats Samson for the same reasons as Javert for making him look bad and when Samson is not away on missions the two Family Nova Blade Destiny Blade Allies/ Friends Garp Sengoku Enemies Whitebeard Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Major Battles 'While sailing during Roger's Era' Vice Admiral Blade vs Whitebeard (Managed to corner several time's) Vice Admiral Blade vs Vice Admiral Garp 1st Round (Draw) Vice Admiral Blade vs Vice Admiral Garp 2nd Round (Draw) Vice Admiral Blade vs Vice Admiral Garp 3rd Round (Loss) Vice Admiral Blade vs Kaido (Won, Although Kaido managed to Escape) Vice Admiral Blade vs Whitebeard (Draw - Cataclysmic Damage to marine base resulting in Blade's movement to G-0) 'Training Lawman's Trio' Vice Admiral Blade vs Samson and Javert (Win) *Before they consumed their DF's* Vice Admiral Blade vs Samson (Several Wins) *After he consumed DF* Vice Admiral Blade vs Javert (Win) *After he consumed DF* Vice Admiral Blade vs Javert and Samson (Won) *After they consumed DF's* Vice Admiral Blade vs Javert and Samson (Draw) *After they had Mastered their fruit's* Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:1NF3RNO Category:Rokushiki User Category:Haki Users Category:Human Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Intelligence